Minimize (move)
|maxpp= |power=— |accuracy=— |gen=I |category=Cute |appeal=2 |jam=0 |cdesc=Can avoid being startled by others once. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Prevents the Voltage from going up in the same turn. |appeal6=1 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Prevents the user from being startled until turn ends. |touches=no |protect=no |magiccoat=no |snatch=yes |mirrormove=no |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=self }} Minimize (Japanese: ちいさくなる Shrink) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Minimize raises the user's stat by one stage and replaces the user's regular image with a tiny, generic image until the user faints or is switched out, or the battle ends. Generation II Pokémon that have used Minimize will receive double damage when hit by . Generation III Pokémon that have used Minimize will now receive double damage when hit by , , , and . Pokémon that have used Minimize no longer have their sprite replaced with a tiny generic image. Generation IV is now the only move that will have its power doubled (instead of damage) against a Pokémon that has used Minimize; , , and deal regular damage. Generation V Minimize now raises the user's by two stages. Pokémon that have used Minimize will now receive double damage (instead of power being doubled) from and . Generation VI Minimize's PP changed from 20 to 10. The moves , , , , , , , and will now bypass checks and deal double the damage when used against a Pokémon that has used Minimize. Generation VII In addition to , , , , , and , the moves , , and now also bypass checks and deal double the damage when used against a Pokémon that has used Minimize; and no longer bypass accuracy checks and deal regular damage. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Minimize, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |Reduces the user's size and makes it harder to hit. Can normally be used up to six times.}} |Heightens evasiveness.}} |Minimizes the user's size to raise evasiveness.}} |The user compresses all the cells in its body to raise its evasiveness.}} |The user compresses its body to make itself look smaller. The user's evasion stat is boosted.}} |The user compresses its body to make itself look smaller, which sharply raises its evasiveness.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 25 |25|25 10 }} }} }} 18 |18 21 |21 12 }} 12 |form=Alola Form}} 18 |18 21 |21 1, 12 }} 1, 12 |form=Alola Form}} 20 }} 25 |25 31 |31 18 }} 9 |9|9|9|9}} In other games Pokkén Tournament Minimize appears as one of 's Pokémon moves. Chandelure temporarily shrinks in size, rendering it immune to attacks until it reverts. While shrunken, Chandelure can also move to reposition itself to keep distance from the opponent. Description |Boosts the user's Evasion by one level.}} |Boosts the user's evasiveness by 1 level.}} | }} |It sharply boosts your evasiveness. (The stat change returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.)}} |It sharply boosts your evasiveness. The stat returns to normal when you go to the next floor or step on a Wonder Tile.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=變小 |zh_cmn=變小 / 变小 縮小 |cs=Zmenšení |da=Minimere |nl=Verklein |fr=Lilliput |de=Komprimator |el=Σμίκρυνση |it=Minimizzato |ko=작아지기 |pt_br=Minimizar |sr=Umanjenje |es=Reducción |vi=Thu Nhỏ }} Category:Moves that can raise the user's evasion Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Komprimator es:Reducción fr:Lilliput it:Minimizzato ja:ちいさくなる zh:变小（招式）